


20 Years Ago, In Russia

by PontiusHermes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe, Bickering, Breakfast, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet, Sweet, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Twenty years before the events of the show, Celestino is living with (NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP) and being coached by Yakov. A short snapshot of one morning.





	20 Years Ago, In Russia

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! :)  
> Hermes

Celestino Cialdini was already making breakfast when Yakov wandered, yawning and scowling, into the kitchen.

‘Good morning!’ sang Celestino as he placed a steaming mug of coffee at his coach’s customary seat at the table. Yakov replied with something between a grouchy greeting and a grunt, and Celestino tutted in mock regret. ‘Only fifty, and already a grumpy old man.’

 

Yakov glared at his grinning pupil over the rim of his mug.

‘ _Must_ you keep your hair like that?’ he grumbled, gesturing to the strand of unrestrained hair arching forth from Celestino’s forehead, ‘You look like one of those ugly deep sea fish.’

 

‘Why, thank you!’ Celestino smiled winningly, ‘ _You_ , of course, have all the grace and charm of an elephant seal.’ Yakov gave a disdainful _humph_.

 

‘I love you too, Yakov.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hermes


End file.
